Everything happens to Geniuses
by Dimple
Summary: This is my first fic. SO HAPPY! Artemis is kidnapped (i've always wanted that to happen) by some evil doctor. Now this was written before i read the eternity code so it doesn't include all that spoiler junk.


Chapter 1 Boredom Fowl Manor Artemis leaned back on his chair. BORED! Why was he so amazingly bored. There was no plotting going on in his head. He had nothing to do. His parents were out on a little trip. Who knows where they were. Artemis didn't really care. He liked being alone, (well.with Butler) he could plot dastardly deeds. Well, there was nothing better to do than to see what sites were up on the Internet. He logged onto the computer closest to him and typed himself into a chatroom labelled "I WANNA TAKE OVER THE WORLD!". He didn't care if it was a joke, he could frighten some people then he could beat some more people in chess. Then all of a sudden an arm locked itself beneath his neck and a hand covered his mouth. For Artemis time stopped. He analyzed his situation, the hand was thin and the arm was strong but not a man's arm. It was probably female. What should he do. His mind raced.but the best idea he got was to sink in his teeth. WHERE IS BUTLER? He asked himself. "Don't even try anything," a female voice whispered to him. Another arm wrapped itself around his waist. Okay? Thought Artemis. This 'thing' is defiantly NOT human! He glanced over his shoulder another 'purple' arm was holding a needle. Probably containing a depressant of some sort. "Good night mud boy," the voice dribbled as the creature jammed the needle into his side. He fell quickly into unconsciousness.  
  
Outside Fowl Manor Now you're probably wondering why Butler wasn't there. Or even how Butler let the strange creature get past him? The reason was contained in a pack of tourists. The wanted a tour of Fowl Manor. They also wouldn't take no for an answer. Butler was sent outside by Artemis to dispose of them. "Come on!! All we want is a tour," an overweight and slightly balding man said impatiently. "Yeah," the others chimed in. Butler wanted to cause some damage to these people's bodies but he didn't. "You must leave the grounds," he said. "Unless you wish some bodily harm on yourselves!" "HA!" a woman said. "You wouldn't dare!" "You don't know me!" Butler said dangerously. He cracked his knuckles loudly. The crowd shifted uneasily. "Maybe we should be going," a man said. "Yes," the crowd agreed. With that the crowd left, rather quickly. Butler shook his head, oh well. He turned back toward Fowl Manor. When he got to the door though, he felt very uneasy. Something didn't seem right. There were muddy foot prints leading to the stairs. The person, or what ever it was wasn't wearing shoes. The foot prints were so unusual, the thing that left them had only two toes. Butler raced up the stairs into the room where Artemis had been moments before. No, he thought. I shouldn't have left him. No good body guard would have done what he had done. He opened the door to the study. There were more footprints but no Artemis. Butler ran to the chair. It was empty. Butler punched the chair with such force that it rolled across the floor and smashed into a wall. He knew in his mind who did it. Those fairies didn't know what they had messed with this time.  
  
??? Artemis woke up, a headache pounding his skull. He rubbed his temples, that drug was pretty strong. "This is psychotic," he mumbled. He sat up but a wave of pain washed over his head with such a force that he had to lay back down. "What di' you say?" a rough voice said from inside the darkness. "I said," Artemis mumbled. "This is psychotic!" "Wha' does tha' mean?" the voice answered. "Ummm," Artemis said. "Tha' long word!" "Psychotic?" Artemis asked. "Yeah!" "Oh," he thought for a moment. "Insane, loony, dotty, nuts, take your pick." "Oh," the voice replied. "Sleep," Before Artemis could say any more the drug once more took control of him and he fell into sleep.  
  
Fowl Manor Butler paced the floor. Would she come? Was she behind it? If she wasn't who was? There was a knock at the door. Butler raced to it and opened it. "Was it you?" He asked quickly. "What?" Holly asked. She was standing by the door "What did I do? You contacted me. What's wrong?" "Artemis is missing!" Butler said. "WHAT!" Holly asked astounded. "The great Artemis Fowl? WHOA! He's 15 now and this happened to him. I could never imagine it." She shook her head. Her auburn hair wove back and forth. Butler sat down. "I can't believe it," he said sadly. "I'll be fired and Artemis could be hurt." "It's not completely your fault," Holly said. "Maybe we can save him. Any clues?" "Yes," Butler said. "This footprint." He pointed at one of the footprints. "Hmmmm," murmured Holly as she peered down at the footprint. "It doesn't look familiar but let me check." She put on her helmet. "I'll run it in to Foaly, see if we can get any matches." She scanned the print in.  
  
Operations Booth " Hmmmm, I dunno Holly," Foaly said into the mike. "I'll run it through my systems." He processed it through his computer. "We'll have to wait a bit okay Holly, it's not a very familiar footprint. I'll see what I can find." "No matches found," the computer chimed. Foaly re-started the program. There was a knock at the door, then Root walked in. "Hey Julius," Foaly said. "Don't call me Julius," Root growled. "What are you doing?" "I'm running a print through my databases" Foaly returned. "Why?" Root questioned. "Well," Foaly said. "I got an e-mail-" "From?" "I was about to say who." "Well then get on with it!" Root said testily. "I got an e-mail from Fowl Manor." "WHAT!" Root yelled. "You were supposed to program our computers so that they would return all e-mails BACK to Fowl Manor!" "This was important." "Really," Root said impatiently. "What was it about?" "Well," Foaly said nervously. "Artemis Fowl has gone missing, probably kidnapped." "WHAT?" Root asked. "What do you mean?" "Butler sent me an e-mail," Foaly said grabbing a carrot. "He requested Holly because Artemis was gone and odd footprints were left at the scene. That's what I'm analysing, the footprints." "Match found," the computer chimed. "Gotta go," Foaly said quickly. "I've gotta find the kidnappers."  
  
??? This time when Artemis woke up his head wasn't pounding. He let out a small smirk. Well, well, well. Someone had taken him somewhere. He was happy to put it in simplest terms. Someone had beaten his security system and some how gotten past Butler. But who's plan was it? What did they want? Where was he? How long had it been? Why him? He knew it had something to do with his intelligence. He almost beamed in spite of himself. Someone wanted revenge or something from him. "You up?" The growly voice said. "Why do you care?" Artemis said coolly. "I is gonna take ya to the sir." "Your magistrate I suppose," Artemis said. "Huh?" it said. "Your leader, commander, master, lord, chief, headman, superior and so on." Artemis said calmly. "Oh," the voice said quietly. Artemis sat up and leaned back into the wall. "I gotta take ya to tha sir," the voice said. A figure pushed it's way through the shadows. Artemis strained his eyes, trying to make out who his 'guard' was. It was a goblin. Oh, joy of joys. This operation could be controlled by goblins! This could be easier to get out of than he thought. He didn't know how wrong he was. 


End file.
